


Falling in love with you was beyond my control.

by xAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Night, OOC, adrien agrest aged-up, marinette dupain-cheng aged-up, pardon me, proposal, super fluff, this is my first fanfic in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAngel/pseuds/xAngel
Summary: During a starry night, Marinette hears Adrien knocking on her window.Why is the boy on her balcony?From the text:«Sometimes I feel like the stars wanted us to meet. ... Like it was fate.» [...]«Maybe it was. But what happened afterwards — becoming your friend, I indeed, was a choice», she replied looking directly at his eyes.  She always remained enchanted by the beauty inside them.[...]





	Falling in love with you was beyond my control.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SHANI'S ART "The stars are beautiful tonight".](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/366342) by saniartist. 



**_[Falling in love with you was beyond my control.](http://shaniartist.tumblr.com/post/172174482321/the-stars-are-beautiful-tonight-sometimes-i) _ **

Marinette is finishing to burl the last seams of the dozenth dress she’s making for her portfolio.  
In about one week, she has an interview for entering as a new stylist in the GRABRIEL brand, which is one of her favourite since like always.  
It has been years since she’s become Ladybug.  
She’s not the young 14-years-old who saw her Miraculous for the very first time anymore. Now Marinette is, in fact, a 21-years-old woman who knows exactly how to maintain a perfect equilibrium between her super heroine life and her private and what she wants in life (to omit, obviously, the desire to see Hawkmoth finally in jail).  
When she decides to look at the clock on the wall, it’s almost 3 in the morning.  
Feeling tired, she stands up from her chair and starts to go to bed.  
It has not been a very stressful day in reality; there hasn’t been any akuma to fight, any “stray cat” to send away. For today, it has been only her and her dress.

…But it’s worse than fighting five Akumas at one time. Having so much time to spend as working on that dress, she’s starting to became crazy. She has spent the last four hours only to attempt to fix the ‘inexistent’ imperfections she continually see on her work.  
She wants that dress to be perfect, because she is sure it will help her to win the contest that the one and only Gabriel Agreste has opened a month ago.  
“The first classified will have the honour to work for the AGRESTE brand for a year; then, if I will be satisfied by the work made, I will personally declare that person as an officially stylist of the brand.” he has declared on newspapers.  
It is completely useless to say that since that day Marinette has been working all day and all night on her portfolio. 

She hears a knocking on the window, while she’s going up the stairs that lead to the bed.  
She sighs, tired as hell and with the only desire to sleep, but she get in the stairs as speedy as she can so Adrien would stop to knock on her window and make noise. 

As she opens and get out her window, she sees the boy doing a bow. «My Lady.» , he says smiling at her. «I’m happy to see you tonight.»  
«My Lady, I’m happy to see you tonight- bla bla bla. Too romantic. Have you got some Camembert, girl?» says Plagg directly going inside Marinette’s room.  
«Same place as always Plagg.» she tells him. «Don’t wake up Tikki or I’ll throw away all the Camembert.»

«Woah, who’s the real stray cat here?» jokes Adrien as Marinette finishes the sentence.  
Marinette looks at him arching an eyebrow. «Well, I’m tired as hell and only thing I want right right now is go to bed. I’m so tired I’d probably sleep for an entire year before waking up and not feeling exhausted.», she says. «Do you want to come in and get some sleep with me?»  
Adrien laughs a little. «Well, I’d really like to accept, but I really need you to say something before coming inside and take a nap with you before going to the photo-shoot I have in about an hour. Are you able to stay awake for a little more?»  
«You’ll be my downfall sometimes, you know? How can you manage to be so awake and also have a photo-shoot in an hour? It’s 3 in the morning!» she starts, indicating the boy who is in front of her. «How can you be so damn perfect and not even tired at this time? Are you even real?» she continues shocked.  
Adrien pretends to think about her last sentence, then he strikes a pose. «Well, I’m purr-fect, am I not?»  
Marinette looks at him for a second. «He even does puns. I can’t believe at it.» she starts to talking in a low voice like she is talking to herself. «Goodnight stray cat, see you.»  
While she is trying to enter again in her room without making any noise, Adrien blocks her by her wrist. «Okay, okay, I will not do any puns!» he says while he puts a sad pout for trying to convince her to remain with him. «Pleease? Stay?» continues.  
Marinette looks at him. «No more puns», she adverts him.  
«No more puns for tonight», accepts the boy. «Come?»  
She nodds. «So, tell me everything.»  
Adrien smiles at her. «Admit it, you can’t resist me.».  
«Or maybe you can’t resist me», replicates the girl placing her hands on the balcony railing and looking down at the lights of de la ville lumiére.  
«Ouch, you discovered me», he says putting a hand on his heart as if his deepest secret has been discovered.  
Marinette laughs; even if she is tired, she really love to spend some time with Adrien.  
She remembers the moment when she has discovered the identity of her “annoying” companion. She has literally told to him that if she has discovered before that her crush was also her stray cat, she wouldn’t never think to even get so preoccupied to say something remotely stupid around him and stutter.  
Chat Noir, instead, was so shocked by the discover that remained still for few seconds; then, he had said to her that he had been so stupid to not understand who she was because his lady and his princess were so similar that it was impossible to think that Ladybug would be another person. Then he has leaned and kissed her so deeply that they had to step away a little to recover their breath.  
It has been about three years since that day.  
«The stars are beautiful tonight» starts Adrien, while he approaches to her. «Sometimes I feel like the stars wanted us to meet. Like it was fate», continues.  
The girl smiles, as the boy stares now in front of her, thus forcing her to move away from the railing only to see her face while he is saying that words.  
«Maybe it was. But what happened afterwards — becoming your friend, I indeed, was a choice», she replies looking directly at his eyes.  
She has always been enchanted by their beauty . It is not just the colour, that wonderful green that shines of happiness in that moment, but it is especially for the love and kindness that she has always seen in them and she’s continuing to see. «I’ll never be enough grateful to discover it was you, you know, right?»  
«Puns included?», he asks.  
«Puns included», she admits.  
«You know.. falling in love with you was beyond my control».  
«Just kiss me already silly cat», she says leaning to him. They kiss and they put in that kiss all the love they were not able to explain in words.  
They kiss as nothing else exist around them, not caring more about the time or if someone who can’t sleep can see them.  
They kiss as they really mean to be together, as the stars really want them to be together.  
«Happy anniversary, My Lady. I love you.» he says as they stepp a little back.  
«I love you too.» she replies happy . She also momentarily forget about how tired she is.  
The only thing that matter is that she is with the person she loves.  
It is enough for keeping her awake until the sunrise, if they would have the possibility to stay together until then.  
At the end of that kiss, he bows and takes a little box from the jeans pocket.  
Marinette watches curious, the comprehension coming speedy at her mind.  
He opens the little box and shows her the small ring it is inside at it. It is argent with a small and very discreet emerald in it.  
«First of all, I chose this because I know you work a lot for creating new clothes, so it will not bother you.» he starts. «Then, I chose the emerald because in this way you’ll always remember of the green of your Minou, as you like to call me. I searched for a ring with a small ruby next to the emerald for representing you also as my beloved Ladybug, but at the end this ring completely captured me.»  
Marinette doesn’t know what to say. She is breathless by seeing how handsome he looks even when he is embarrassed.  
«Last, but not for importance. I have the absolutely need to ask you this. Will you, my wonderful, amazing and good-looking-even-in-your-pijama Bugaboo marry this stray cat who’s completely in love with you?» he finishes.  
«Are you saying that I have to listen to all your puns for my entire life?», she says smiling warmly.  
«Exactly.» he says nodding his head.  
«What a disgrace I have to accept.», she replies, leaning to him and kissing the boy. «But yes. Yes, yes, yes.» , she finishes whispering at him all that positive answers.  
Adrien stands up as happy as never in his life, put the ring in the finger of his beautiful fiancée and kissing her again.

 

«It’s meow-ntastic!» he says.  
«You’re starting bad, you know?» she replies.  
«You have accepted my proposal, the pun was for celebrating the moment.»  
«Oh, shut up and come to bed now, I’m tired.»  
«As you wish, my Lady.», he says while he is starting to lie down with his girlfriend on her bed and hugging her. «Sweet dreams Bugaboo.»

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Here it is my first fanfic here — and my first-ever-fanfic in English.  
> It is also the first time I write about these two cupcakes, and I’m so worried I made them too much OOC.  
> As I said before, this is the first fanfiction I write in English, so excuse me if the grammar is not really perfect. I tried to not make many mistakes, but I think the text is not perfect at all.  
> Let me know what I have to correct in a comment please (with of course an opinion about the story! I’d really love to know if you liked it or not.)
> 
> I created this story basing on the fanart of @shaniartist on Tumblr. Under the drawing there were few lines that I used inside the story, I hope the author will not be disappointed by this. I tried to do my best.  
> Go and check her account on Tumblr (and the fanart that inspired my to write this story)!  
> She's a really good artist, believe me! 
> 
> Have a good day,  
> xAngel.
> 
> Ps. if someone good at doing introduction wants to do the one of this story, just contact me!  
> Pps. if you click on the title of the story, you'll be redirect to the page of the fanart on tumblr.


End file.
